A Dream, A Promise
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Dagger and Eiko get a little too excited at Zidane's return... one shot ZxD


**A Dream, A Promise**

a/n: so it's becoming apparent my favorite pairing is Zidane and Dagger… anyways, here's my latest one shot it's probably my favorite of all of mine…

vvvvvvvv

A crowd had finally extinguished itself from the Alexandrian castle after Zidane's appearance, and old friends sat in a courtyard catching up. Zidane and Dagger were among them sitting on the fountain, while six duplicate Vivis and Eiko sat Indian style in the grass before them. The other friends of the group were there as well, enjoying the last hours of daylight together. Zidane had wrapped his arm around Dagger, and she leaned onto his shoulder with a sigh. She grabbed his free and interlocked it with her own, pondering how such a simple action could make her feel so incredible.

Eiko took notice in their actions and broke the group's silence, "So does this mean you guys are finally together?"

Dagger lifted her head off Zidane's shoulder and they nodded to each other in agreement, "I suppose so…"

Eiko didn't contain her excitement and jumped up shrieking, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Are you gonna start living together? How many kids will you have? Will they have tails like Zidane?" She finally took a breath and continued, "When are you gonna get married?"

One of the Vivis breathed in with excitement and leapt up, "If Zidane Marries Dagger, he'll be king!" The other Vivis all followed that statement with giggles.

Zidane shook his head, "guys please keep in mind I just got back…"

Freya smiled, "But one does wonder… what would your wedding be like? With two completely different people, from two completely different backgrounds. That aside, is the world ready to accept the fact that a queen has fallen for a commoner?"

Dagger released herself from Zidane's arm and stood, "Does it matter? It's not their decision. It is one of my own. And besides, Zidane is no longer a thief nor a commoner, he is a hero, which in my book, is far more honorable than any noble or prince. He is that of more praise and respect than any of us."

Zidane's face went three new shades of red, "I'm none of that… _Queen Garnet_."

She smiled pulling him up to his feet, "but you are, Zidane, and so much more."

The two of them shared that moment caught in one another's gaze, longing for the next move…

"Imagine it," Eiko came between the two bringing back the past subject, "Dagger would were a luxurious white dress, better than the ones she usually wears!!"

The couple smiled at each other. Dagger decided to play along and grabbed Zidane's wrist strategically placing him before a lavish assortment of rose bushes, "And Zidane would wear a fantastic suit, one that will make him look incredibly handsome!" She curiously played with a strand of his hair, "and he might even cut his hair a bit too!" Zidane shook his head in refusal on that part.

Eiko pulled Freya's arm, which caught her off guard, and sent her stumbling behind Eiko, and she was place not to far from Zidane's place. Eiko nodded to Dagger, "and Freya could be your maid of honor!" Eiko gasped and excitedly ran to Amarant and pulled on his wrist, he proved to be much harder to move then Freya, however, and didn't budge a bit. Which made Eiko put her hands to her hips, "Amarant come play with us!"

"No way, brat." He crossed his arms. After looking at the disapproving look from the group he sighed and let Eiko guide him to his rightful spot next to Zidane.

Eiko smiled, "Amarant will be best man!"

Quina jumped in the fun and began pretending to stir a stew, "I be chef! I make all sorts of yummy yummies for wedding!"

Dagger giggled and grabbed the standing Vivi's wrist, pulling him over near Zidane, "You can be ring bearer!"

Eiko ran to the rest of the mages, "and Dagger's gown will be so long that _all_ of you will have to carry it behind her!"

Eiko picked a rose from he closest bush and began prancing down the pretend isle throwing petals behind her, "and I'll be flower girl, of course!"

Dagger nodded in agreement and turned to Steiner, "and since I have no father to do the task…" She linked arms with her body guard, "Steiner will give me away to Zidane!"

"Wha--?" Steiner said as Dagger pulled him down the isle.

"Here comes the bride!..." The Vivis chimed walking in pace behind Dagger as she came side to side with her groom.

Eiko smiled and continued, "Then you'll say your 'I do's'"

Dagger and Zidane grabbed hands and said in unison, "I Do!"

"… and then … the kiss…"

Dagger and Zidane stared at one another… not sure whether or not to go forward with this role play of sorts. The rest of the group waited with anticipation for them to share their first kiss. "…a kiss…" Zidane whispered as his hands slowly found Dagger's waist pulling her closer. She placed her hands on his chest and felt the rhythm of his heart beat grow faster as they moved in closer, "Zidane… this is a dream…" they placed their lips upon one another' s relieving them of long awaited passion and old hopes. Releasing it would be Zidane's biggest regret, he would long for that kiss for some time afterward. Zidane pressed his forehead to Dagger's, "No, It's a promise… I will never leave you again…"

"I so happy." Quina began to sob as the rest of the gang burst into laughter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n: good? Bad? Let me know. Pretty please? I like this one, the idea hit me at work and I typed it as soon as I got home. So far, I think it's my favorite idea yet! I love reviews! Please and thank you!


End file.
